Drifblim
Driftblim, labeled, The Southern Belle started out as a Drifloon and eventually evolved to Drifblim. She was a camper on Total Pokemon Island and was on Team Regirock. She was a castmate on Total Pokemon Action and was on Team Togekiss and Team Electivire. She was a tourist on Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical and was on Team Chatot and Team Shaymin. She did not qualify for Total Pokemon Live, but was on the Nidoqueen and Scizor Show. She will premiere as an All Star on the possible relaunch of Miltank's show on Total Pokemon Allstars. Evolution Line Stats and Info *Category: the Blimp Pokemon *Type: Ghost/Flying *Height: 3'11" *Weight: 33.1 lbs *Ability: Aftermath *Nature: Bashful *Shape: *Generation of Show: 1st Generation (Original Total Pokemon Series) *Number of Seasons Competed: 4 *Premiere Season: Total Pokemon Island *Moves **Ominous Wind **Aerial Ace ** ** Biography Total Pokemon Island Drifloon entered the competition in Episode 6 Pokemon Battle Anyone?. She joined Team Regirock with; Magmar, Shellos, Staravia, Gabite, Cherrim, Houndour, Spiritomb, Lopunny, Mantyke, Whismur and Vulpix. In Are You Scared Now?; Drifloon faces her worse fear, being stolen by human children. In Breaking the Alliance; Drifloon is made a hunter with; Delcatty, Houndoom, Mantyke, Loudred and Vulpix. During the challenge Drifloon gained enough experience into Drifblim. In To Be Trusted or Not To Be Trusted, That is the Challenge; Driflbim competed in the Rock Climbing challenge. In Throwing a Wrench in the Game; Drifblim receives a Black Ball and put at the mercy of, Houndoom along with; Chimecho and Mantine. In the end Houndoom saves the guys and sends Drifblim packing. Drifblim becomes the 13th camper voted out and lands in 30th place. Total Pokemon Action Total Pokemon World Tour/the Musical Total Pokemon Live Total Pokemon Allstars Alternate Reality Appearance and Life After Time Skip Alliances Sprites Used Through the Seasons Trivia *Drifblim's Theme Song from the TPI-pods is "Our Song" by Taylor Swift Gallery Drifblim Pokedex 3D.png|Drifblim in Pokedex 3D Drifblim kalos back.png|Drifblim's back sprite from the Sixth and Seventh Generations Drifblim kalos.png|Drifblim's front sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Drifblim new party.png|Drifblim's party sprite in the Sixth and Seventh Generations Drifblim old party.png|Drifblim's party sprite in the Third, Fourth and Fifth Generations Drifblim unova back.png|Drifblim's back sprite in the Fifth Generation Drifblim unova front.png|Drifblim's front sprite in the Fifth Generation Drifblim unova back.gif|Drifblim's animated back sprite in the Fifth Generation Drifblim unova front.gif|Drifblim's animated front sprite in the Fifth Generation Drifblim shuffle.png|Drifblim in Pokemon Shuffle Drifblim Rumble.png|Drifblim in Pokemon Rumble Drifblim conquest ow.png|Drifblim's Over World sprite in Pokemon Conquest Drifblim conquest.png|Drifblim in Pokemon Conquest Drifblim pokepark.png|Drifblim in PokePark Drifblim md.png|Drifblim's Mystery Dungeon tile Drifblim sinnoh back.png|Drifblim's back sprite in the Fourth Generation Drifblim hgss.png|Drifblim's sprite in Pokemon Platinum, Heart Gold and Soul Silver Drifblim dp.png|Drifblim's sprite in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Drifblim premiere.jpg|Drifblim's Premiere Pokemon Card Drifblim argenta.png|Argenta's Drifblim card Drifblim bw promo.png|Drifblim's card in the Black and White Promo expansion Drifblim dp card.png|Drifblim's card in the Diamond and Pearl Expansion Drifblim dragons exalted.png|Drifblim's card in the Dragons Exalted Expansion Drifblim legends awakened.png|Drifblim's card in the Legends Awakened Expansion Drifblim plasma blast.png|Drifblim's card in the Plasma Blast Expansion Drifblim steam siege.png|Drifblim's card in the Steam Siege Expansion Drifblim stormfront.png|Drifblim's card in the Storm Front Expansion Drifblim supreme victors.png|Drifblim's card in the Supreme Victors Expansion Drifblim ultra prism.png|Drifblim's card in the Ultra Prism Expansion drifblim undaunted.png|Drifblim's card in the Undaunted Expansion drifblim anime model.png|Drifblim's model for the Pokemon Anime drifblim anime.png|Drifblim in the Pokemon Anime drifblim manga.png|Drifblim in the Pokemon Manga drifblim oa.png|Drifblim's Original Artwork for Pokemon Diamond and Pearl drifblim dream.png|Drifblim's Dream World Art Placement or Role in Season Eliminations See Also Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:TPI Campers Category:TPA Commentators Category:TPA Castmates Category:TPTM Commentators Category:TPTM Tourists Category:TPL Commentators Category:TPAS All Stars Category:Ghost Pokemon Category:Flying Pokemon Category:Sinnoh Pokemon Category:Team Regirock Category:Team Togekiss Category:Team Electivire Category:Team Chatot Category:Team Shaymin Category:Team Grab Bag Hoopa